When Bobby met Sofi
by CindyBaby
Summary: Angel was seeing someone, and the time had come for the family to meet the mystery girl. Bobby had a really bad feeling about it.


**This is something I've been thinking about for the last few days. I guess there's a thousand way's this could have gone down, and a thousands way it could have gone wrong, but anyway, here is my take on when Bobby and Sofi met for the first time, and in honour of their mutual dislike/but still some weird kind of fondness, I'll call it "When Bobby met Sofi", totally ironic of course. **

**I don't own Four Brothers or it's characters. **

It didn't start out as a day that would change his life, not at all, but then he'd never spent much time thinking about how he felt at the beginning of each day either. Looking back now he thought he should have seen it coming. Angel had been somewhat happy the last couple of weeks, spending time alone, or obviously not alone, but not with his brothers either, so they were all pretty sure he was seeing someone, and from the stupid grin that had been plastered to his face they were also pretty sure that he and the mysterious girl were sleeping together. Evelyn had noticed too, and had even pulled Bobby aside and asked him to talk to Angel about being 'safe'. Bobby had laughed and told her that Angel was hardly a virgin and was probably used to taking care of business. She had continued though, making him promise he would talk to Angel, since he listened best to him anyway. He'd promised and rolled his eyes, making her's harden in response as she asked him about himself, was he being safe? Did he know how easy it was to get a girl pregnant? Did he want that kind of responsibility as his age?

What followed was the most awkward conversation in his life and by the time Evelyn was done his ears were red and his head hung low, to embarrassed to even look at his Ma as she asked if he had enough condoms. Bobby was tough, but no one should hear those words from their mothers mouth, not in a million years should sex, talk and his mother be in the same sentence, and he had Angel's mystery girl to thank for it.

Even before he'd met her she was causing him problems.

…

Then the inevitable happened. Jack saw the two lovebirds out on the town one day and got curious, so naturally he told the rest of his brothers what he'd seen, and was then overheard by their mother who thought it was time they finally got to meet the mystery girl. Angel didn't have a problem with it, he actually seemed kind of excited. While Bobby wasn't exactly excited he was slightly curious. Jack had told him she had black hair and was somewhat spanish looking, at least from afar, he really hoped it wasn't that raging lady from down the block, in case Angel had a thing for older ladies. It wasn't.

It was her daughter.

…

Evelyn had made dinner, potroast and mashed potatoes the night Angel would bring his girlfriend home. He'd left to pick her up and they were all sitting around, waiting. Well all of them weren't really waiting. Jack was sitting on the couch watching a movie, his long legs underneath his chin with Bobby next to him with Jerry in the recliner.

"Wonder what she's like?" Jerry asked. He was probably the most curious, apart from Evelyn. Angel rarely brought home a girl, choosing instead to 'meet' them elsewhere. This one was obviously different from the rest.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Bobby muttered, glancing over at the door, as if the devil himself would soon be barging in.

"Told you ya shouldn't have drunk the milk, it was old" Jerry chuckled, ignoring the dirty look his brother shot at him and instead turned to the youngest brother. "What do you think she's like Jack?"

Jack shrugged. He didn't really care. Bobby snorted and ruffled his hair.

They heard a car pull up and Evelyn dashed out from the kitchen, a glowing smile on her face. Jerry got up, and Bobby stood as well with a sigh after receiving a glare from his Ma. He reached his hand out to Jack who grabbed it and finally looked away from the movie as Bobby hauled him to his feet to stand next to him.

As they heard talking and footsteps coming closer Jack started to feel a bit worried. There were rarely any strangers around the house, something he really liked. Now there was a new person coming, and he didn't really know how to feel about that. He was pretty sure he suddenly didn't like it. He shifted, and then Bobby's arm was around his shoulders comfortingly. He glanced up gratefully at his brother who returned his look with a small smile.

Then the door opened, and fuck if it didn't feel like something was shifting in the room. In stepped Angel and behind him came the mystery girl. She was giggling at something Angel had said while he helped her with her coat before walking in and greeting Evelyn first.

"Ma, this is Sofi" Angel smiled as the girl reached her hand out to Evelyn with a smile.

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs Mercer"

Evelyn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Call me Evelyn dear, and it's so nice to finally meet you too". Evelyn smiled brightly as she patted the girl's cheek. "Come on and meet the rest of the boys".

They all heard Angel's sigh and Bobby tried his best to hold back a snort. Then Angel and Sofi was standing in front of them and Evelyn came to stand next to Jack.

"Yeah Sofi, meet my brother's, guys this is Sofi"

Jerry stepped forward first, always the most well behaved one, and extended his hand with a smile. "I'm Jeremiah, but you can call me Jerry, everyone else does".

"Nice to meet you Jerry" Sofi clucked, smiling so wide Bobby thought she looked like a lion about to devour her prey.

She turned to the other two and caught sight of Jack standing close to Bobby. "Oh and who is this cutey?" She dove forward, obviously intending to either hug him or pinch his cheeks and Jack flinched, causing Bobby to straighten up, but Evelyn was the first to speak.

"This is Jack" She smiled at him softly "he's a bit apprehensive around strangers" she nudged him a little and then he lifted his blue eyes to her's and mumbled. "Nice to meet you Sofi".

From the way Sofi's eyes sparkled and the hand pressed close to her heart everyone, well everyone besides Jack could tell he was already in her heart. Jack had that effect on people. Her eyes then shifted to Bobby, and Angel said a quick prayer before stepping forward a little.

"Sofi this is Bobby. Bobby – Sofi".

Everyone was silent for a few seconds as Bobby looked her over frowning. Their eyes met and Sofi's eyes turned just a little bit smaller as they seized each other up. She looked good, he couldn't deny that, but from the way she glared at him when he didn't say anything, and from the way her lips thinned out he could tell she wasn't some docile little flower you could place somewhere else when you tired of her. He lifted an eyebrow in challenge and she smiled in response, a determined smile, the smile of someone who was used to getting what she wanted, and she had obviously decided she wanted his brother. Oh Bobby knew the type. She was the type of girl who wanted it all and would stop at nothing until she got it. A date, two dates, three dates, six month anniversery necklace, then a ring, marriage and kids, a house... she had her claws out and had hooked them in his brother and was slowly reeling him in, so he could spend the rest of his life doing her bidding. Yeah, Bobby knew the type.

He chuckled and watched as her eyes shot fire at him. He turned to Angel standing silently at her side. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

The slap to the back of his head was expected, as were the hissed words from his mother. "Bobby Mercer! Behave!".

He rolled his eyes before turning back to a furious Sofi and a scowling Angel. "Who do you think your talk-" Sofi spat before Angel cut her off.

"What is wrong with you man" he snapped.

Sofi snarled at him and Bobby thought she was just a few seconds away from starting to wave her finger in his face, if not her fist. Instead she settled for muttering 'rude' underneath her breath, causing Bobby to chuckle again.

"Easy there La Vida Loca, you don't even know me"

"I can already tell I don't like you, and don't call me that!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"Well if the shoe fits..."

The dinner that night was a tense affair, with Sofi and Bobby trading masked insults, Angel sighing and telling his brother to shut up, and telling his girlfriend to calm down. Evelyn finally snapped at Bobby and told him he could do without dessert and spend the rest of the night in his room. He agreed, since he'd already lost his appetite anyway. Later that night Jack as usual sneaked into Bobby's room and found him laying on the bed, arms underneath his head. He didn't hesitate before climbing up and laying across his chest.

"Why were you so mean to Sofi Bobby?" he asked, a frown between his eyes.

"Cause I'm a mean guy Jackie" Bobby chuckled.

"No your not" Jack argued. "Why don't you like her?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked dow at him. "Do you like her?"

Jak frowned and looked like he was thinking really hard about it. "I guess she's okay, she's loud though".

Bobby snorted. That she was. He was silent for a few seconds before answering his brothers question. "She's a vampire" Jack looked up at him "that's why I don't like her".

"You're afraid she's gonna suck Angel's blood?" Jack laughed a little.

"Oh she's sucking something alright" Bobby muttered. "Nah, I'm thinking she's gonna suck the life out of him. I know girls like that".

Jack laid his head down again, trying to come up with a plan to save Angel, even if he didn't really look like he wanted to be saved. Maybe that was part of 'those girls' powers... "think garlic will help?"

Bobby laughed loudly, almost making Jack fall off the bed in his surprise. "I don't think so Jackie. Besides..." he shook his head a little "I have a feeling your brother is a lost cause anyway. With my luck we'll never be rid of that girl".

The rest is as they say, history...


End file.
